Serendipity
by Team Edward Rules All
Summary: It is Merlin's kiss, not Gwen's which breaks the enchantment that binds Arthur to Lady Vivian in the episode "Sweet Dreams." AxM


**Serendipity  
><strong>

The second that Merlin heard it would take a kiss – no less, a true love's first kiss, the most powerful of all – to rouse Arthur from his spellbound state, his first thoughts were those of a forbidden nature; thoughts he'd never dare speak aloud or even consider acting on regardless of how much they appealed to him.

He could tell from the way Gwen's eyes lit up with understanding and flickered towards the tent Arthur prepared for battle in, that she automatically assumed _she_ was the key to breaking the spell. It was reasonable after all, considering she was the only _woman _Arthur had shown a marked preference for. There were no other suitable candidates for the task; Merlin couldn't deny this. Yet, unbidden, an image flashed through his mind, one that both frightened him and caused an unbearable feeling on longing to strike through him. What if it _was _his kiss, not Gwen's that had the power to break the spell? What if it were his lips, and his lips only, that were the remedy to bringing back Arthur's sanity? What if _he_ was Arthur's true love?

He shook off the thought angrily.

Things like that couldn't be, regardless of how he felt.

For one, he was Arthur's servant. That alone should've been a massive deterrent. He couldn't change the rules of society. They had had been put in place long before he had been born and even attempting to bend them would be madness. Another factor was his magic, something he would be killed for should Arthur or someone else find out. He couldn't even tell him his biggest secret; reveal the essence of who he was let alone proclaim his feelings for him. The betrayed and disgusted look that would surely enter Arthur's eyes if Merlin dare make the mistake of revealing his powers scared him even more than the prospect of being executed did.

How could something between them possibly work out when he couldn't even fully be sure Arthur would let him live, let alone accept him even as a friend should he discover the his magic.

The most important factor, the most evident one, the most problematic of all was the simple fact that he was unsure Arthur even liked him that way. There were times when it seemed obvious, when he was sure his feelings were returned, but when he saw him with Gwen, laughing and jubilant, the thought faded like quicksand. Even being a maidservant, Gwen was still better for Arthur than he was. Their union would cause less of a stir than it would if he were the one in Gwen's place. Uther would probably have him hanged or in the very least sent to prison to rot for who knows how long.

His face fell into his hands and he tried with difficulty to banish the image from his mind. However, it would not disappear, in fact, it only grew clearer, harder than ever to suppress. Now Arthur was kissing him back, his fingers pressed softly against his cheek, pausing only to whisper about how long he'd wanted this.

No, it was Gwen he wanted.

Gwen would break the spell. Merlin was ninety percent sure the true love aspect of the cure had to be felt by both sides. Any second now, Gwen would emerge with Arthur, beaming with pride at the love they shared, her eyes glowing with happiness and her lips bright red and puffy from the kiss they'd shared. Envy shot through his veins like ice and he shuddered, staring at the opening of the tent as if doing so would rid him of the intense feelings that plagued him.

His heart thudded violently as Gwen emerged from the tent, to his immense surprise, alone. His eyes widened with shock as he noted the moisture in her eyes and the slump in her walk.

She looked…utterly defeated.

"What happened?" he asked softly, walking cautiously towards her like he would a startled colt. She didn't look up, her face red with shame.

"It didn't work." Her voice trembled and a tear slipped down her cheek.

"What?" he repeated, frozen with shock.

Hope erupted within him and he clenched his hands into fists to halt the sensation. The emotion made him feel sick. How dare he feel happy over Gwen's pain! She was his friend, not his rival. What she was implying didn't change anything.

She shook her head and wiped her nose with the back of her sleeve. "I don't know why it didn't work. You said true love's kiss would break the enchantment. You must have gotten it wrong. There's no other explanation!"

Her tone was bordering on desperation now.

"Gwen," he said gently, trying not to let his hope shine through and hurt her feelings. "Gaius was certain this is the cure."

"But…but he's my true love, and I him," she stuttered, glancing back at the tent. "There has to be another way. What are we to do? He's going to fight the King and marry Lady Vivian, regardless of how I feel."

He stared for a second at the King in the arena, who was thrusting a dangerous sword into empty air as if it were an invisible enemy. It was Merlin's destiny to protect Arthur, to keep him from harm. He could think of only one possible alternative, one idea that was insane, ludicrous, something he'd only dreamed about, but the only chance they had at this point. He had to protect him, regardless of the threat to his personal relationship with Arthur. His life was his priority, and so was his happiness. Damn his own.

"Let me go see him," he murmured, pushing past Gwen, not even waiting for her answer.

"But what are you going to do?" she demanded shrilly from behind him. "You can't fix this. Only true love's kiss can and that evidently didn't work."

"Yes it will," he muttered before entering the tent.

Arthur was pacing inside the tent, swinging his sword around deftly, his face one of determination. He stopped his movements once he noticed Merlin standing there quietly, gazing at him.

"Ah, there you are." He smirked. "Where have you been? I have no chance of winning Lady Vivian's hand if my amour isn't fit properly. On second hand, do you know what's going on with Gwen? She was acting so odd just before, poor girl. Lady Vivian would…"

"Shut up about Lady Vivian." He cut him off, nerves making him less tolerable than usual.

He pointed his sword in warning towards him, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Do not insult my future wife in that way. You may be my servant, but I can still run you through."

'_This has gone on for long enough' _he thought, sensing that Arthur truly felt no concern for anyone any more.

It was now or never.

Before he could even think about changing his mind or allowing time for someone to interrupt and ruin his plan, he strode up to Arthur, took his face in his hands and pressed his lips to his. At first Arthur stilled, becoming like stone against him and Merlin feared his actions were a mistake and considered pulling back, but after a few seconds passed he responded like Merlin hoped he would, kissing him back. His arms wound around his waist, and his kiss grew fierce and ardent.

They kissed for several minutes, oblivious to the roaring of the crowd outside and the arrival of Gwen, who on seeing them, her hand flew to her mouth and she darted quickly out of the tent, shocked and horrified at what she saw. As with her appearance, they did not notice her departure. When Arthur pulled back from the kiss, he bore a lazy smile and curled his hand with Merlin's. Merlin smiled back at him, unable to believe that such a thing had occurred between them. It seemed impossible, unlikely, but it had happened. His puffy lips and heated cheeks as well as their labored breaths were proof of that.

"True love's kiss," Merlin whispered self-consciously. "It was necessary to break the spell."

Arthur's smile didn't falter, only seemed to grow stronger. "Now I know why Guinevere's kiss didn't work. I only have eyes for you."

Merlin grinned, happiness bursting within him, its intensity almost overwhelming.

The other factors keeping them apart meant absolutely nothing now. As long as Arthur felt something for him, everything would be okay. "I was hoping you felt that way."

Then they kissed again, a good luck kiss, for Arthur was to defeat the King and prevent a war from occurring.

Arthur knew he could defeat anyone with Merlin by his side.

He was his best friend, his love, and his strength.

Nothing could rival that.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are highly appreciated :)<br>**


End file.
